


How To Date A Human 101

by Spikedluv



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Ensemble Cameos - Freeform, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Charlie still tries to understand some human dating customs.





	How To Date A Human 101

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing and editing my fic for [SterekReversebang on Tumblr](https://sterekreversebang.tumblr.com/) and I needed a palate cleanser, so to speak, before I did another edit of my fic for [CapReverseBB on Tumblr](https://capreversebb.tumblr.com/), so I dashed off this little thing today.
> 
> Written for Fest 21 at Small Fandoms Fest [on LJ](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) | [on DW](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) using the prompt: _Class (BBC), Charlie/Matteusz, Charlie still tries to understand some human dating customs._
> 
> Written: June 2, 2017

“You do know that I don’t like you just for your body, don’t you?” Charlie said.

Tanya gasped, “Charlie!” with a little giggle at the end.

“What?” Charlie said, looking at each of his group of friends in turn. Tanya was covering her mouth, while Matteusz, April and Ram stared at him with wide eyes. “Did I say something wrong?”

Matteusz gave Charlie a smile that Charlie thought was reserved just for him and shook his head. “No.” Matteusz leaned in and cradled Charlie’s face between his hands and kissed him.

“It was actually rather sweet,” April said.

“What?” Ram said. “I don’t like you just for your body, either!”

April gave Ram a tolerant look. “Ram.”

~*~

“We should go roller skating,” Charlie said.

Matteusz looked up from where he was folding the clothes he’d just taken out of the washer-dryer to regard Charlie. “Do you know how to roller skate?”

“No,” Charlie said, glancing back at the ‘29 Awesome Date Ideas’ article he was reading. “Maybe just ice cream, then.”

Matteusz looked off into the distance with a small smile on his face. “I love ice cream.”

Charlie shifted on the chair as he recalled the sounds Matteusz made when he ate ice cream. “Ice cream it is, then.”

~*~

April had suggested that they all go see a film. Tanya’s mother had allowed her to attend, so the five of them took up the end of one row in the cinema. Charlie and Matteusz were sharing popcorn, a mix of sweet and salty, and their fingers sometimes brushed when they were both reaching into the bucket.

Charlie licked the salt and sugar off his fingers and assiduously cleaned them on a napkin before reaching over to take Matteusz’s hand in his. Charlie glanced over to see that Matteusz was regarding him strangely. “Is this alright?” he said.

Matteusz smiled and squeezed Charlie’s hand. “Yes, Charlie, it’s very alright.”

Charlie nodded his head and turned his face back towards the front of the cinema so Matteusz didn’t see the relief on his face. He smiled at the screen when Matteusz set their hands on his leg. “Good,” Charlie said softly.

~*~

Charlie was late to his locker for lunch break because they’d been held back while the teacher handed out homework assignments. He was surprised to see Matteusz leaning against the lockers and looking at his phone. “Matteusz!” Charlie said.

Matteusz raised his eyes and smiled when he saw Charlie. Charlie couldn’t stop himself from smiling in return. He went up on his toes and kissed Matteusz before reaching out to undo the lock. “I thought you’d be in the canteen already,” Charlie said as he put his books inside the locker.

Matteusz didn’t answer right away, and when he did his voice sounded funny. “No. I waited for you.”

Charlie glanced at Matteusz, who had an odd look on his face. Charlie rewound the last few moments, then said, “Was that alright? Should I not have . . . ?”

“No,” Matteusz said. “It was alright. You should have.”

Charlie ducked his head so that Matteusz didn’t see the pleased smile on his face. “Okay. Good.”

~*~

“You don’t have to pay every time we go out,” Matteusz said, sounding exasperated.

Charlie glanced down at the bill in his hand. “But . . . I asked you out.”

“Given that we live together, I’m not sure the same rules apply,” Matteusz said, “if they apply at all.”

“Oh,” Charlie said. “How do I know when the rules apply?”

“I’m dating an alien,” Matteusz said softly, distracting Charlie with a kiss before he swiped the bill from between his fingers. “We’re breaking all the rules, Charlie.”

“I like rules,” Charlie said.

~*~

“They’re flowers, Charlie,” Matteusz said.

“I’ve heard of them,” Charlie said, “I just don’t understand their purpose in this context.” He reached for his phone (Google had been a great help since he and Miss Quill had been brought to earth by the Doctor), but Matteusz took his hand before he could scoop it up.

“You enjoy looking at them . . .”

“They are pretty,” Charlie admitted.

“. . . and smelling them.” Matteusz tipped the bouquet towards Charlie and he obediently leaned in closer and gave the flowers a sniff.

“They do smell nice.”

“And you feel good when you recall that someone thought of you when they were walking down the street and passed a flower vendor.”

“Oh,” Charlie said.

~*~

“Why are you texting me when we’re in the same room?” Matteusz said.

Charlie felt his cheeks heat in what humans called a blush. “It’s not merely a text.”

Matteusz’s gaze dropped to his phone. “Did you _sext_ me?” he said, his voice going high on the word.

“Sext?” Charlie said.

“You know,” Matteusz said. “Sexy texting?”

“Well, no,” Charlie said, “not exactly. It’s supposed to be romantic.”

“Romantic?”

“It’s a love letter,” Charlie said.

“A love letter?” Matteusz repeated in that just-shy-of-neutral tone which meant Charlie had surprised him.

“Yes,” Charlie said stiffly. “Do people not send love letters anymore?”

“No, they do,” Matteusz said. “I think. It’s just, I’ve never gotten one before.”

“Would you rather I didn’t . . . ?”

“No!” Matteusz said. Charlie wished he knew what Matteusz had read just then to make his cheeks turn that lovely shade of pink. “I like it.”

~*~

“I’d bop him if he kept holding the door like that for me,” Tanya said.

“I think it’s lovely,” April said.

“Of course you do,” Tanya said.

Charlie shared a look with Matteusz. “Is it not polite to hold the door?”

“Oh, is that why you’re doing it?” Tanya said, “To be _polite_?”

“And to show my regard,” Charlie said.

Tanya snorted. April gave Charlie one of her ‘you’re being so adorable’ looks. Ram rolled his eyes.

“I like it,” Matteusz said, walking past the others. “At least he’s not asking us to hold the train of his robe, or let him walk on our backs so his feet don’t touch the ground.”

“What?” Charlie said. “Is that an actual thing?”

“There is that,” Tanya agreed.

~*~

“Do you have enough space?” Charlie blurted, having finally worked himself up to asking the question. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Matteusz said no.

Matteusz raised his head from the textbook he was reading and looked around the room. “It’s fine,” he said. “I don’t really have that much stuff, so . . .”

“No,” Charlie said. “I meant, am _I_ giving you enough space?”

“Again, yes,” Matteusz said. “Except when you starfish on the bed in the middle of the night,” he added, demonstrating.

“I don’t do that,” Charlie said, slapping the arm that ended up in front of his face. "And that’s not . . . I’m not smothering you, am I?”

Matteusz brought his arms and legs back in and regarded Charlie. “Where is this coming from?”

“We live together, we go to school together . . .”

“We kill monsters together,” Matteusz interjected.

“Exactly,” Charlie said. “I would understand if you needed some time to yourself.”

“I don’t,” Matteusz said.

“But if you did . . .”

“I don’t,” Matteusz repeated, “but if I did, I would tell you.”

“Okay,” Charlie said.

“You know what I would like right now?” Matteusz said as he closed the textbook and dropped it over the side of the bed.

“What?” Charlie said, his heart beating faster.

“Less space between us.”

“Okay,” Charlie said as Matteusz pulled him in for a kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://greatist.com/play/first-date-ideas) is the article Charlie was using for dating ideas.


End file.
